User blog:DarkStalker719/September and October Update
Okay, here it is. The update for September and October. This intro is important for some reason. Anyway, let’s move on to the actual information. And hope that the blog does not somehow think that I am DarkStalker719/September. My September/October The past two months have been pretty alright for me overall. I’ve been doing a lot of school liar, and a bit of work on the side. I have been MOCing pretty regularly, and I have produced some MOCs that I am very proud of, so that’s good. Buuuuut, I failed to complete my story in time for the Okoto Writing Contest, which was the result of a failure to actually work on it. Which makes me angry at myself. Anyway, for the most part, my editing has stepped up, and my work has improved. Except with the Abyssal Siegecrawler page. We do not speak of that. I have produced around fifteen pages in the last two and a half months, so that was good. And I finished most of them as well. In less BIONICLE related stuff, I watched RWBY. All of it. And now Volume 6 is here. I’ll stop now, before I get too off topic. But RWBY. Yeah. I have no life. I have also started driving, so that is just another thing I get to worry about. I also reached 1,000 edits, which makes me rather proud. Well, now I am technically at 1,500 edits, but that is irrelevant. Did I mention RWBY. Story Updates Not much has changed on this front since my last blog. I have written Chapter 3 of What Lies in the Dark, but have yet to write Chapter 2, so that will not be released yet. However, I have adopted a new strategy that should help me more motivated. Also, once Convergence has been completed, I plan to write a story for a second universe, although that will not be for a while, mainly due to the fact that I want to make a universe that is drasticly different from the Matoran Universe. Basically, I plan to release a story for one universe, then the other, alternating. MOCing Here is the real important stuff. So, over the last two months I have built around nine MOCs, out of which four of them are for my new universe. They are also some of my best MOCs to date, and utilize more complex builds, and better shaping. I also revamped Reaper, and I have reworked my standardized Toa design to my current standards. Unfortunately, that means I will have to order some parts to rebuild several Toa. Yes, I actually plan to buy the parts for real, I know that I have said that a lot, but this time I mean it. Probably. Anyway, this means that an MOC blog will probably be coming some time in November, as I have several MOCs planned that will hopefully be completed by then. Other In other news, I made a signature! Exciting. I am also creating several categories for my creations to hopefully organize them better. In Closing The next chapter of Convergence should be out soon, and that MOC blog will be coming. Until then, phrase of choice. …. Yes, that is my new outro. -[[User:DarkStalker719|'Dark']][[User talk:DarkStalker719|'Stalker']][[User Blog:DarkStalker719|'719']] Category:Blog posts